My Life
by SasuNaru325
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I’m 18 years old. I probably should be in my house with my own job living a life of my own but I kind of live with my dads... Sasunaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

--

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 18 years old. I probably should be in my house with my own job living a life of my own but I kind of live with my dads. Yes I said dads. No they are not my real parents but more like my adopted ones. Yes they are gay. This is my life…

Iruka glared at the man lounging in the chair. "Take out the garbage!"

Kakashi looked at the angered Iruka then back down to his book. "In a little while…"

Iruka grabbed him by the ear. "NO… NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" He sluggishly walked into the kitchen. "Where is the garbage?"

I watched as Iruka stormed into the kitchen and yelled at Kakashi. "Iruka…"

Iruka looked around the corner. "Yes Naruto?"

"Can I go to Sasuke's house?"

"Sure…"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka. "That means we get to spend some alone time."

Iruka punched him in the shoulder. "You have work you need to do…"

I slowly walked out the door. They are always such a bothersome couple.

Kiba ran up to me. "Hey guess what Naruto?"

"You realized that you are gay."

"No… I made it into college!"

"Holy shit… You are a fucking liar!"

Kiba held up the paper. "Look for yourself…"

I snatched the paper from him then handed it back to him. "It's probably a fake."

"You are so mean to me!"

"My dear Kiba… I am but the upmost kind to you!"

"You lie!"

I grinned at him and began to walk to Sasuke's. "See you later…" When I finally made it to Sasuke's house I walked in without knocking. It's a terrible habit I have. "Teme! Are you here?"

Sasuke stumbled down the stairs. "Oi… Dobe… Why are you here?"

"I practically live here…"

Sasuke sighed. "I am… Kind of busy Naruto…"

I realized he had a blanket around his waist and his bare chest was showing. "You fucking man whore…"

Sasuke shrugged and walked back into the bedroom.

Sasuke and I have been friends for god knows how long and he always had some slutty bitch hanging on him. I'm not jealous or anything… It just annoys me. I noticed a girl come prancing down the stairs she was actually a nice looking girl. For once. I feel sorry for her though since she is just a one night stand

Sasuke kissed the girl before she left.

I looked away in disgust.

Sasuke walked over to me. "So Dobe… Are you here to get fucked too?"

I glared at him. "No… I'm here because I don't have a life."

"You still want to fuck though right?"

I punched him in the chest. "That was a one time thing and it was because we were drunk." That was the weirdest experience of my life. The worst part was I was the one who got a dick shoved in their ass. Damn Sasuke.

"You know you enjoyed it…"

My face felt hot. "I-I did not…"

"Hn… You're redder than a tomato…"

I stood up. "Anyway... I have a pass to get into the club that's right around the corner."

"Cool… Are we going tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"Good maybe I can have someone give you a lap dance."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me… You need to be more active…"

"What do you know?" God if he knew I was a stripper at the club we are going to tonight he'd kill me. I mentally punched myself in the face.

Sasuke grinned. "I know the only sex you've ever had was with me…"

Okay so he's right there but still… I'm extremely active. "Whatever…"

Sasuke leaned on my shoulder. "Naruto… I think I'm going to stop this whole thing with sleeping around with all these girls and just settle down… With you…"

"That would be amazing…" Hell yeah! Sasuke will be all to me! I mentally slapped myself. Control yourself Naruto!

"I'm not kidding…"

I turned on the T.V. "I believe you…" I leaned my head against Sasuke's. This friendship… I wonder if it will last forever… I love my Teme…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up on Sasuke's lap hugging his leg. "Sasuke…"

"You finally woke up." He kissed me on the forehead.

I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten…"

"I need to change so we can go to the club…"

"Your clothes are upstairs…"

I slowly got up and walked to Sasuke's room. It reeks of perfume… An image of Sasuke and some slut having sex flashed through my mind. "Damn it!" I dug in Sasuke's drawers looking for my clothes. I ended up finding them but there were a couple unexpected surprises. I slipped on my pants and walked back down stairs. "Sasuke… My shirt has a hole in it…"

Sasuke looked at me then looked away. "Wear one of mine then…"

I rolled my eyes and stormed back up the stairs. Damn Sasuke always has a smartass answer… Maybe I should wear that tank top that he hates to see me wear. I wonder why.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I noticed that Sasuke was staring at my chest and grinned. "You like what you see."

"No. I don't like what everyone else can see… That tank top is way too tight on you…"

"It doesn't matter…"

Sasuke looked at me then looked down. "I guess…"

I kissed him on the cheek. "Cheer up Teme… We are going to be able to get really drunk again…"

Sasuke looked at me with a big grin. "I like the sound of that."

He is so easy to cheer up… Naruto walked over to the guard and held up a pass. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The guard grinned at me. "Everybody missed you yesterday… The boss was pissed off."

I sighed. "He'll get over it."

Sasuke looked at me funny. "Do you come here all the time or something?"

My face turned bright red. "N-no…" I stormed into the building with Sasuke tagging along behind me. This sucks… He is going to find out. I heard a familiar voice calling for me. "Sai?"

"You idiot… Our boss is so pissed off."

Sasuke looked at Sai with great curiosity.

"I'm sorry… I got tied up."

Sai glanced over at Sasuke. "By that?"

I punched him in the chest. "Not like that! Iruka wouldn't let me leave!"

Sai examined Sasuke and sighed. "THIS is the great Uchiha Sasuke? How pathetic…"

Sasuke grabbed me and glared at Sai. "Naruto can we go drink now?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good…"

Sasuke grinned. "Hn… He's mine." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me over to a stool. "Sit."

I sat down and sighed. I feel like his pet. Leave it to him to degrade me to my lowest point.

Sasuke kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back…"

"Okay…" There he goes after another slut… I rested my head on the counter. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and looked up to see Temari.

"Why so down foxy?"

"It's nothing…"

"Usually when you say that it's about Sasuke…"

I looked away. "He's off getting another slut to sleep with again tonight." I hate people touching Sasuke but it is something I had to live with.

"Well then… Go take him for yourself…"

I almost fell out of my chair. "I-I can't do that!"

"Sure you can… You're the great Uzumaki Naruto." She gave me one of her goofy smiles. "Just go for it."

I turned around to see Sasuke walking towards me and there were no girls hanging on him for once… "Sasuke…?"

"What is it Dobe?"

I slung my arms around Sasuke. "Can we drink yet?"

Sasuke smiled at me. "Of course…"

I grinned. "Awesome." This is the beginning of the end… Nobody else can take him away from me…

--

Sasuke: What is this the Dobe's fucking diary?

Me: Just shut up Sasuke… You are making out little innocent Naruto become possessive! Man whore!

Naruto: (Whines) Saaaaaaaasukeeeee you're so mean!

Me: Anyway review! I love you… Please I beg you! Show mercy to the lifeless people!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I glanced over at the drunken Sasuke who looked like he was about to fall over. It was the most amusing thing I ever saw…

"Hey Naruto… (Hic) Can we go home…? (Hic) Now… I feel like I'm about to… (Hic) Barf…" He put his hand over his mouth and puked.

I looked at him disgusted. "That's so nasty."

He grinned at me and held out his hand. "Taste its yummy…"

I glared at him. "You touch me and I swear to god I'll cut your dick off."

Sasuke looked at his hand then whipped it on his pants. "Sorry…"

I sighed. "You are so pathetic when you're drunk…" I handed him a couple napkins.

A big smile spread across his face."And you're easy…"

I went to say something smart but couldn't think of anything so I just crossed my arms and looked away.

He grinned at me. "Thought so… So can we go home now?"

"I guess so…" I stood up and grinned as I watched Sasuke attempt to stand.

"Damn it…"

I sighed and helped him up. "Idiot…"

He clung onto me. "S-shut up Dobe…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I smiled at Sasuke who looked extremely peaceful… For once, in his pathetic Uchiha life… I kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight…"

Sasuke smiled at me. "Goodnight Naruto…"

"Asshole… I had to carry you up the stairs and you were still awake?"

He touched my face and laughed. "Does that make you mad?"

"I swear…" I stood up and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. "Stupid bastard…" I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I have to call Iruka…" I dialed the number and sighed. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Thank goodness… I was so worried!" He sighed a breath of relief.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm going to stay the night here… Is that okay?"

I heard Iruka sigh again. "Fine but don't get into trouble… You two do that a lot when you are together."

"Okay… Bye Iruka…"

"Bye Naruto… See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. I stretched out on the couch. "GOODNIGHT SASUKE!" I grinned and flipped over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt something heavy on my chest. Soft skin… Spiky hair… Silk pajamas… What the? I opened my eyes to see Sasuke lying on my chest. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn? Go to sleep…" He hugged me and snuggled my chest.

"You're heavy…" I squirmed underneath Sasuke's body. "Get off…" I tried to push him off but couldn't. "Goddamn it Sasuke.

He grinned at me. "Only if you go to bed with me…"

Sneaky bastard… I rolled my eyes. "Fine…"

He slowly got off me and walked up the stairs. "Come on Dobe."

I sighed. I swear he is so damn sneaky… "I'm coming up in a minute…" I slowly shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "That bastard always has to mess with me…" I grabbed the gallon of milk and chugged it down then tossed it to the side. I walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of Sasuke's room. "Hey asshole… You awake?"

"Hn… Of course…"

I sighed and walked over to the bed. "I hate you… Damn Teme…"

Sasuke pulled my shirt and I fell onto the bed. "I love you too…" He gently kissed me on the lips. "I love you so much."

I looked away. "Ha-ha… Funny…" It's the alcohol talking… Yeah that's probably it… The alcohol… "Sasuke please stop so we can go to bed…"

"Hn." He let go of me and rolled over.

I sighed and crawled into the bed. "Goodnight…"

"So you don't…" He tightly hugged his pillow. "Never mind… It's nothing…"

I gently touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You want to know?"

I nodded. "Of course I do…"

He took a deep breath. "The one person in this whole world who I actually thought understood me… In all actuality doesn't know a damn thing about me. He doesn't even believe me when I tell him my true feelings."

"Sasuke you're drunk… You're probably just confused."

He turned around and grabbed me by the neck. "Naruto I may be drunk but I'm not stupid… I know my own feelings! I know what I'm doing! Just like when we had sex when we were drunk! I knew what I was doing… Always… I always knew…"

I began to cry. It hurts… It hurts… "Sasuke lets just go to bed…"

His eyes widened as he realized I was crying. "I… I'm sorry…" He hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Naruto… I didn't mean to hurt you…" He began to rock me back and fourth in his arms and he was crying.

"Sasuke…? Don't cry… Don't…"

"I will tell you tomorrow… When I'm not drunk…" He kissed me on the forehead. "Promise…"

I didn't know what to do… This was the first time I ever saw Sasuke cry. I clung to him tightly and fell asleep in his arms. I do love him but… I am just scared to be hurt…

Sasuke: (Looks at the paper then looks away.) I hate it…

Me: (Gasp) Sasuke are you crying?

Sasuke: No… I have something in my eye!

Naruto: (Clings to Sasuke's arm) You're a mean author! You made Sasuke cry!

Me: You should be thankful… I gave him emotions! (Smiles happily)

Naruto: You're right…

Sasuke: You bastard you're on her side now?

Me: Anyway Review people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up in Sasuke's bed but there was no Sasuke. I sat up and inhaled a sweet smell. "Someone made pancakes… Oh and orange juice… With sliced apples…" I followed the smell down the stairs into the kitchen. I saw Sasuke placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "Sasuke…?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Naruto."

I sat down at the table. "Good morning…" I wonder if last night was just a dream…

Sasuke kissed me on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He is acting pretty normal… "So about last night…"

"Hn. Yeah I was pretty drunk…" He chuckled.

Should have known… "Yeah… It was pretty funny…" I began to slowly eat the pancakes. They were actually pretty good…

Sasuke grabbed my face and looked me directly in the eyes. "I told you this last night but I was drunk so... I love you." He whipped the crumbs of my face and smiled.

He remembered… He really remembered… I hugged him tightly and began to cry. "I love you too…" Why am I crying? I am supposed to be happy…

Sasuke gently rubbed my back. "I've always loved you…"

I never knew he could be so gentle… Is this really… Sasuke? I collapsed in his arms. It can't be Sasuke… He is never like this… Right?

Sasuke repeatedly kissed me on the neck. "Will you be mine forever?"

"Yes…" I've always wanted to be with him… I feel strange…

Sasuke ran his hand up and down my side. "I'm so happy."

His hands are so soft… "Sasuke… Do you hold everyone like this?"

"Only you… No matter how many girls I slept with… I could only love you… They never could fill the hole in my heart." He gently ran his hands through my hair.

Is he lying to me? I wonder if he would be mad… "Sasuke I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

If I told him what I do… "You know that bar?"

"Yeah…?" He looked at me curiously.

Would he hate me? "My job is stripping there…"

He tightly clutched my shirt. "For how long?"

"Only two years…" I felt Sasuke's arms slide off me.

Sasuke looked at me dumbfounded. "Two years… And you are just telling me now?"

"I-Its not like I didn't try to tell you when I first got the job… B-because I did…"

-Flashback-

"**S-Sasuke… I need to tell you something..." I began to fidget in my seat.**

**Sasuke sighed at me. "If it's bad news you best not tell me…"**

**I looked down. "O-okay…"**

**Sasuke grinned at me. "Did you find a girlfriend yet?"**

**I glared at him. "No."**

-End Flashback-

Sasuke slapped himself in the face. "I'm sorry Naruto…"

I looked down. "It's not your fault…"

"What made you get that job anyway?"

"Well I wanted to get a job with one of my friends and Sai was the one who said he would protect me no matter what so… I got the job with him." I noticed he was clenching his fists and his eye was twitching. Oh shit he's pissed off…

"I hate that bastard… That's it I'm going to kill him… And you're quitting you job."

"Don't kill Sai! Hey wait why do I have to quit?" Seriously why should I have to quit? It's not like I'm having sex like he was doing…

He stormed out the door. "I hate him!"

I chased after him. "Why do I have to quit though?"

He grabbed my hand. "You're mine!"

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again with the possessive Uchiha thing again… Sasuke and Itachi are the most possessive people I have ever met… Last time Itachi came over they fought about who sits where at the dinner table. I mean come on it's just a seat! "Sasuke you don't own me… I'm not your dog."

He stopped at the door and glared at the guard. "Let me in."

The guard quickly moved out of his way. "Yes sir…"

Damn Uchiha's for being pretty much fucking royalty… "Sasuke please stop…"

He stormed inside and grabbed Sai by the throat. "You let Naruto become a stripper… I should kill you right here."

I noticed that my boss was walking towards Sasuke. Oh shit… Sasori is going to kill him… "Sasuke stop please!"

Sasori grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it. "I will not allow you to hurt him anymore…"

Sai got loose from Sasuke's grip. "Asshole…"

Sasuke looked at Sasori shocked. "Who are you?"

"His boss…"

I tapped Sasori on the shoulder. "Um… Sir… He's with me." I looked down shamefully. Sasuke always gets me into trouble damn it!

Sasori looked at me shocked then hugged me. "I was so worried when you didn't come visit me for two days in a row… I was so afraid one of these pigs ran off with you."

I sighed. "I can fend for myself so don't worry about me…"

Sasori glared at Sasuke. "He isn't like all them pigs right?"

"He is Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasori's face lit up. "So you are the one Naru-Naru always talks about! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook Sasuke's hand happily.

Sasuke looked at me confused. "You always talk about… Me?"

I knew if I could see how red I was I would burst into laughter… "Sometimes…"

Sasori smiled happily. "Don't be so shy… Every time you come into my office you talk about him… Oh he knows about your job?"

"Yeah… That's why he is here to kill Sai…"

Sasuke looked at me and Sasori confused. "What the hell?"

I have a lot of explaining to do don't I? Damn… I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "If you truly want me to quit my job it's up to you…

Sasori looked at me shocked. "You're leaving us?"

I nodded. "If he wants me to…"

Sasori sighed. "Well you have to strip one last time as a goodbye to everyone."

"Okay…"

Sasuke glared at me. "Oh hell no… You're never stripping again."

I shrugged. "Guess that means we can't have sex."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Fine…"

I followed Sasori into the dress room. I actually like the outfits I get to wear… Like the tux I wore last week… It was black and orange… My favorite color and shade… Yes people! Black is a shade… Not a color… But I really like it so… Whatever… The worst thing I had to wear was the fox outfit… I had to wear short shorts Knee high boots a tight black tank top along with fox ears and a fox tail… Man I hate short shorts… They always ride up my…

"Naruto I want you to wear one something out of this…" Sasori handed me a bunch of clothes.

"Okay." I sorted through the pile of clothes. "This will be fun… Since Sasuke is going to be watching…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke: This chapter bores me…

Me: Well sorry! I was kind of in a hurry… I am attempting to write two stories at the same time okay so just deal with it!

Naruto: (Sighs) Why must you two fight? Sasuke you should not be so mean…

Me: (Sticks out tongue.) Haha!

Naruto: You too!

Me and Sasuke: Sorry Naruto…

Sasuke: I agree when people say these chapters are too short…

Me: I know… I have to work on that.

Naruto: Please review… So far quite a few people seem to like this story so thank you for your support and all…

Me: Yes… Thank you so very much!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I can't believe what I'm about to do. I have to think happy thoughts… Like… Ramen… happy… I looked out to the crowd and nobody was there. Wait a second… The bar was supposed to be closed! Then why the hell am I doing this? I walked out on stage to look around. "Where is everybody?" I noticed Sasuke sitting at a table staring at the ground. I jumped off the stage. "Ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and stared at me. "W-what are you wearing?"

I looked at my boots then Sasuke. "These are my favorite boots… And Sasori only gave me these shorts… Oh and I borrowed the shirt from Sai so it's kind of a snug fit… Anyway where are the people?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Oh I see. I'm not good enough for you."

I slapped him. "No! It's just that we could do this at home… Where I feel more secure…"

"In those clothes?"

I looked at him confused. "These raggedy old things?"

Sasori popped up. "They are not raggedy! Deidara worked very hard on them! Oh… He wanted to say good bye to you…" He dialed a number into his phone. "Deidara? Naruto is leaving… Okay see you in a few." He hung up. "Oh and Sai!" He dialed a number and put it against his ear. "Sai… Yeah. Oh really? Oh… Naruto is leaving… Okay see yah." He closed his phone and jammed it into his pocket. "They're coming to say bye!"

I rolled my eyes. "Great… I know where this is going to go…"

Deidara burst through the door and tackled me to the ground. "You're leaving us? Un."

"I'm sorry Deidara…" What a pain…

Deidara glared at Sasori. "This is all you fault Sasori! Un!"

Sasori sighed. "Blame the Uchiha… Not me…"

Deidara looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened he jumped of me and walked around Sasuke and nodded. "Ne Can I make you clothes? Un."

I glared at Deidara. "You can't."

Deidara looked at me confused. "But… He would look completely sexy if I made the outfit. Un! Please Naruto! One outfit!"

I sat on Sasuke's lap and hugged him. "He's sexy enough."

Sai put his hand on his him. "You have bad taste Naruto…"

I sighed and stood up. "Sasuke stand up."

Sasuke looked at me confused. "Why?"

I grabbed one of his locks of hair. "Stand baka!"

"Okay… Jeez…"He stood up and sighed. "There."

I unbuttoned his shit and patted his chest. "Now that my friend, is sexy…"

Deidara nodded. "A tux… Or a male school uniform… Black… Or blue… Opened so you can see his chest. Un! It's perfect."

Sasuke sighed. "Can I sit now?"

Sai laughed.

Sasuke glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I bet you're that lazy in bed too."

I sighed. "I wish… Anyway can we stop fighting? I'm thirsty…"

Sasori grinned. "I have Vodka…"

I sighed. "I'm going home then."

Sai grabbed me. "At least come and supervise us."

I rolled my eyes. Every good bye ended with alcohol… I hate tradition…

-Two Hours Later-

I looked at Sasuke what had attempted to stand but was now laying on the ground. "Baka!"

He grinned at me. "Ne Naruto help me up real quick."

I sighed and pulled him up off the ground and put his arm over my shoulder. "You truly are stupid…"

"Are you going to be okay dragging me home?"

"I have dragged you up the stairs so many times it's not even funny… I'll be fine."

-40 Minutes Later-

I put the covers over Sasuke. "There Teme…"

He opened one of his eyes and pulled me into his arms. "Sleep with me."

"I'm not tired…"

"Please?"

I cuddled closer to him. "Whatever… Shut up and go to sleep."

"I love you…"

"I love you too drunk bastard."

We both burst out laughing.

I know happiness doesn't last but… I want to at least try… With him… I stared at Sasuke's chest. Even if we fight a lot… Want him to be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke: Why do I always have to get drunk!?

Naruto: B-but drunk Sasuke has a lot of emotions…

Me: (Snickers) Yeah you're an asshole then too but still… Much more emotion.

Sasuke: (Grabs me by throat) I have emotions you baka!"

Me: S-save me!

Naruto: Please review… Oh sorry for the wait…

Me: I know it's a short chapter but I have major writers block right now… My friend is kind not here to support me…

Sasuke: She's a baka that's why!

Me: Why you!

Naruto: Bye for now…


End file.
